


When in Rome...

by serClizia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After con blues, M/M, jibcon docet, where dreams come true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: The first time was at Jib 2.





	When in Rome...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnieTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/gifts).



> English is not my first language so apologies for any mistake you may find

The first time it happened was at Jib 2.  
Maybe that's when the Apple Juice thingy started, Jensen doesn't remember, he mostly just recalls the vivid sensation of vibrant tingling that alcohol always gives him.  
And while he was watching Misha fake an orgasm à la When Harry Met Sally, he couldn't stop the thought from sparking, with its vivid, blinking, final question mark: "What if...?"  
It was a question, two stupid words that haunted him throughout the rest of the panel.  
"What if...?"  
While he was answering the last questions, and then waving the crowd goodbye.  
"What if...?"  
That came to him over and over again whenever his eyes fell on Misha during dinner.  
"What if...?"  
When the rest of the cast left, it was late night and the "what ifs" had multiplied themselves along with the level of alcohol. Every once in a while he thought he'd seen the same question mirrored in Misha's eyes, who always looked away to laugh at something or someone and that only made Jensen's insides burn more.  
They had rooms at the same floor, so noone thought it weird when they took the same direction, the same elevator, both smiling at Jared's drunk inarticulate babbling who, reached his room, mumbled a goodnight and left them there in the hallway, with the mere company of the red carpeted floor.  
Jensen gestured to keep walking, and Misha frowned a little when they didn't stop where Jensen should have, but didn't comment.  
He also didn't say anything when Jensen slipped in his room just behind him, shut the door and leaned on it, taking Misha with him - on him - by the collar of his shirt.  
So that was their first time, at Jib 2.  
The next day they didn't talk about it, and Misha didn't seem fazed at all for not having found him in bed in the morning.   
That's how they established this sort of annual tradition. They never, ever talk about it.  
When in Rome...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the train station when I was going back home, it probably doesn't make much sense but... those stupid fuckers got me good this year and I had to let it all out.  
> Thanks for reading it and, if you like it, I appreaciate it so.


End file.
